


Essa História Você Já Conhece

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Uma história como tantas outras...





	Essa História Você Já Conhece

É sobre um rapaz bonito que aparentava ser mais jovem do que era, o que pra ele era uma vantagem, já que ganhava a vida como cacheiro nos anos sessenta, você lembra como era o Brasil nessa época?! Ele viajava por aí vendendo coisas que as pessoas não queriam comprar, mas que acabavam comprando. Ele acabou encontrando esse outro rapaz, também muito bonito, não muito mais novo, mas que aparentava ser um homem feito. Ele usava aquelas costeletas da moda, sabe?! E era meio fechadão. Trabalhava com papeis, apólices, contabilidade de gente que morava nos quintos dos infernos, mas que por alguma razão tinha relações com a firma em que trabalhava em São Paulo. O cacheiro era do Rio de Janeiro. 

Mas a história começa quando eles tiveram um problema com o trem lá pras bandas de Minas Gerais, num lugar ermo, por volta de sessenta e quatro ou antes. O trem quebrou, a pequena pousada não tinha lugar pra todo mundo, os quartos ficaram evidentemente para as senhoras que podiam pagar, as que não podiam ficaram nos corredores e no salão comum com suas crianças e os homens de bens compraram barracas de acampar no armazém com medo de serem roubados. O cacheiro comprou a última e vendo que o advogado, que esperava a sua vez, ficou apreensivo de ter que dormir no chão com gente comum, ofereceu a ele metade da barraca. O advogado queria pagar, mas o outro disse pra deixar disso, que eles se conheciam de outras viagens e que podiam ser considerados amigos já. Você pode imaginar que o cacheiro tinha segundas intenções, mas elas só surgiram mesmo quando eles foram dormir e os rapazes ficaram estranhamente agitados. O cacheiro se lembrou se uma história da sua meninice, quando se apaixonou (ou achou estar apaixonado) por um menino mais velho e tentou ao máximo ser amigo dele, mas naquela época seu charme não era bem aperfeiçoado, era exagerado, feminino e patético; fora ridicularizado. Já o advogado estava meio nervoso porque passou por uma situação parecida com um amigo no primeiro ano da faculdade que o deixou curioso e culpado ao mesmo tempo. Você então pode imaginar o que aconteceu naquela noite.

No manhã seguinte, eles acharam que todos que estavam acampando perto da pousada e os que passaram a noite dentro da dela tinham imaginado o que os dois homens bonitos estavam fazendo juntos numa barrada de acampar. É claro que ninguém estava imaginando nada, estavam todos cansados e querendo chegar em seus destinos. Mas o advogado e o cacheiro terminaram a viajem falando só o necessário um para o outro. Meses depois eles se encontraram de novo e no início eles fingiram que nada tinha acontecido, mas a linha tinha sido cruzada, sabe, não se podia mais voltar, era uma questão de tempo eles perceberem. O advogado estava para casar com a filha do chefe, mesmo ele sendo um zé ninguém e o pai da moça fazendo de tudo para deixá-lo longe da filha. No fim, o casamento era cômodo para todos. O cacheiro não conseguiu fingir que não se importava com isso e eles podem ter brigado ou se entendido de vez, cada um conta uma coisa nessa parte da história. Mas todos concordam que por volta de sessenta e nove, setenta, eles eram amantes. Acho que nessa época o cacheiro deixou de viajar e se envolveu com um grupo de teatro em São Paulo. Foi o fim, você se lembra o que acontecia? Ele era bonito demais, dava muito na vista. O advogado até tentou encontrá-lo, e outros também, mas ele foi convidado a se retirar, digamos. 

Quando houve a anistia, ele deve ter trocado de nome, porque ninguém mais soube dele.


End file.
